


Одна на двоих

by Millennium_ao3



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Development of relations, Forbidden Relationships, M/M, OOC, Obscene lexicon, Violence, open final
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millennium_ao3/pseuds/Millennium_ao3
Summary: Так выходит, что к Сергею Фургалу в камеру подселяют небезызвестного Алексея Навального.
Relationships: Alexei Navalny/Sergey Furgal
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Фургал ходил из стороны в сторону. Прошло уже две недели с тех пор, как его задержали и с каждым днем мужчина чувствует себя все хуже. Это не касается физических потребностей, он не болеет, разве что иногда выхватывает оплеухи от бравых охранников, хорошо хоть до дубинок ещё не додумались. Его беспокоило то, что он не в курсе того, что происходит вне камеры. Ему ничего не рассказывают и Сергей начинает волноваться ещё сильнее. Как там Лариса? Как его дети? Как его, горячо любимый, Хабаровский Край?

Неведение пугает, расстраивает, злит. Губернатор просто не знает куда себя деть. Сил уже нет читать эти старые трактаты. Ну, хотя-бы Божественную комедию наконец осилил. Тут вообще нечем заниматься кроме чтения. С ним даже его адвокат не говорит, игнорирует. Так, посидит пол часа молча и уходит.

Его арестовали ни за что. Это нечестно, неправильно, противозаконно! А самое обидное, что собственная партия от него отвернулась. От досады, мужчина ударил по стене ногой и сел на койку. Он уже соскучился по свежему воздуху и оживленным разговорам, что всегда слышны в Хабаровске. Он любит гулять по улицам города, пусть на него и часто обращают внимание, подходят, фотографируются, хотя фотографии не распространяют, за что низкий поклон. А Сергею то и нечего скрывать. Ему это просто не нужно. Он открытый человек, общительный.

Фургал потер шею и лег. Он отвернулся к стене и зажмурился, пытаясь унять раздражение. Когда дверь в камеру открылась, мужчина даже не дернулся, усиленно делая вид, что спит.

— Сергей Иванович, вы спите? – послышался знакомый голос адвоката и Фургал сжал зубы, чтобы не съязвить в ответ. Он спит.

Послышался ещё один хлопок двери и Сережа немного расслабился. Хоть бы ручку с листком принесли. Он бы порисовал или пописал. Размял бы ум. В камере ужасно скучно. Сергей даже сам не заметил, как уснул.

***

Просыпаться от кошмара всегда неприятно, но просыпаясь от него вне дома, в одиночной камере, где ты не то что не чувствуешь себя безопасно, а даже максимально беззащитно, ещё отвратительней. Все время ощущение, будто за тобой кто-то следит. Даже захотелось почитать "В – значит Вендетта".

Фургал проснулся без криков и вскакиваний, только с тяжелым дыханием и мокрой спиной. Футболка, в которой он спал неприятно липла к спине, поэтому мужчина сел и посмотрел в потолок. Лампа была выключена, поэтому в помещение было темно. Видимо он опять проспал весь день.

— Неприятный сон, да? – Фургал аж подскочил на месте от неожиданности. У него что глюки от одиночества начались? В другом углу комнаты, на соседней койке, сидела фигура.

Сергей стремительно потер глаза, правда от этого в них только все ещё сильнее поплыло.

— Чего? – как то непонятливо выдал политик. – Видимо я тут окончательно кукухой поехал…

— Расслабься, я не плод твоего воображения, а вполне живой человек из плоти и крови. – хмыкнул голос и он казался смутно знакомым.

Говоривший поднялся и потянулся. Он направился к Фургалу и тот заметно напрягся, сжимая в руке книгу. Однако этот человек остановился прямо перед ним и протянул руку.

— Алексей Анатольевич Навальный.

Фургал пару секунд сидел в напряжении, а затем все-таки пожал руку мужчины. Навальный? Что в его камере делает Навальный?

— Фургал Сергей Иванович… – все ещё растерянно ответил эх-губернатор.

— Да. Я знаю. Последний месяц вы на слуху у все страны.

— Расскажи мне **всё**! – с огнем в глазах заявил Фургал и вцепился в плечи новоиспеченного соседа с невероятной силой.

И Лёше не оставалось ничего, кроме как, рассказывать. Подобная реакция его не удивила. Сергей провел в, почти полной, изоляции больше двух недель и соскучился по человеческому общению.

Иванович слушал все с открытым ртом и, в кое то веки, живым огнем глазах. Поглощал информацию взахлеб, обо всем что за это время произошло в стране.

— А… как там Хабаровский Край? Кого поставили на мою должность? – наконец задал терзающий его вопрос политик.

— Ну… Дегтярева поставили…

— Этого Самарского клоуна?! Да они там что в конец все ополоумели! – вскрикнул мужчина, против воли. Вот это новости, так новости.

— Серёж, подожди, я ещё не закончил. – в какой момент они перешли на ты, Фургал не заметил, да плевать было. Он просто хотел хоть с кем-то поговорить. – Хабаровчане уже месяц выходят на мирные митинги без перерыва.

— Что? – голос как то странно просел и мужчина прочистил горло.

— С тех пор как тебя арестовали в Хабаровском крае начались митинги. В твою поддержку. "ЯмыСергейФургал", "Свободу Фургалу", "Фургал наш выбор". Тысячи людей, Серёж. Они тебя любят и хотят вернуть…

Слезы сами навернулись на глаза. Месяц люди выходят за него, не бояться и выходят.

— Сейчас это начало перекидываться на другие регионы и города. Владивосток, Южно-Сахалинск, Комсомольск-на-Амуре, Москва, Краснодар, Якутск, Новосибирск, Красноярск, Иркутск… Ну и Хабаровский Край, конечно. Они все выходят в твою поддержку.

— Боже… мои хорошие… там наверное всех подряд задерживают, как в Москве было! – Фургал зарылся пальцами в волосах и послушно прижался к Алексею, когда тот положил руку на его плечо, приобнимая.

— Неа. Полиция не вмешивается. Пока что. - ответил Навальный, погладив мужчину по плечу. Это очень мило. – Не плачь, Серёж.

— Это приведет к революции! К жертвам, понимаешь?! – Сергей вытер щеки и посмотрел в серые глаза Алексея.

— Это уже не остановить. Знаешь, один единственный человек может стать ключом к революции. Хочешь-не хочешь, но ТЫ стал этим ключом и раз уж механизм запущен, остановить его уже не выйдет. Этот режим падет. Разве ты не рад?

— Рад! Я просто хочу обойтись без жертв.

— Истинный либерал. – хихикнул Навальный, а затем зевнул. – Пойду ка я спать.

— Но ведь… – попытался возразить Фургал.

— Утром поговорим. Я устал сегодня.

Препираться просто не хотелось. Не хватало в первую же встречу испортить отношения с неожиданным соседом. Фургал был наслышан о деятельности Алексея и некоторые моменты биографии юриста его напрягали, однако, не сказать что Сергей был против него. Все же, если бы не его "Умное голосование 2018" он врятли бы стал Губернатором. Все же оно помогло сгруппировать голоса протестующих, так что Фургал был даже благодарен ему.

Сна не было ни в одном глазу. После разговора Сергей ощутил второе дыхание и прилив сил. А ещё гордости. Невероятно сильной и греющей сердце. Он дорог своим людям, раз они, в любую погоду, больше двух недель, выходят на улицу и отстаивают его.

_ЯмыФургал…_

По лицу расползлась глупая, но счастливая, улыбка. До сих пор было сложно осознать, что он получил такую народную поддержку, вот уж точно Народный Губернатор. Это греет сердце и душу.

Мужчина посмотрел на Алексея, что устраивался на жесткой койке.

— Спокойной ночи. – сказал Сергей. Было непривычно говорить это кому-то. Последние недели он говорил это только себе, чтобы создать хотя бы какую-то иллюзию комфорта.

Навальный что-то невнятно промычал и поплотнее закутался в одеяле. Ну да, места тут не самые удобные. Однако, наличие соседа как-то успокаивало что-ли. Острое ощущение того, что он один отступило с позорным поражением.

Так, нужно ложиться спать. Через силу, иначе его и так не самый лучший режим сна собьётся окончательно.

Сергей откинулся назад и ударился затылком о бортик кровати, болезненно зашипев.

— Блять… – выдохнул Фургал, потерев ударенное место. Он повернулся лицом к стене и завернулся в одеяло. Удивительно, но мужчина слышал не громкое дыхание человека, спящего напротив и это подействовало невероятно убаюкивающе.


	2. День 1

Утро началось неожиданно быстро. Фургал даже не понял, что именно произошло и к чему такая спешка. А главное, кто, черт возьми, прервал его сон. Мужчина довольно тяжело отходит от сна, когда его будят вот так.

— Сережа, вставай. Ты и так уже завтрак проспал! – голос был прямо над ухом, поэтому по спине пробежались мурашки. Сергей сел, чуть не ударив говорившего по подбородку. – Осторожнее.

— Ааа, так значит мне это не приснилось…– Фургал потер глаза, чувствуя резкий прилив сил, _он больше не один_. Это простое осознание так взбодрило, но встав, у мужчины закружилась голова.

— О, так я снюсь тебе во снах?

— Скорее в кошмарах. – хмыкнул Сергей, потерев глаза. – Который час?

— Это обидно! Час дня. Я заварил дошик, будешь? – спросил Алексей, чуть придержав пошатнувшегося политика.

— У меня скоро гастрит появится от этих дошиков… Давай. – поесть то хочется. – Ты сам то будешь?

— Не, я уже поел. – помотал головой юрист. Значит заварил специально для него. Это мило.

Час дня, классно он поспал. Присутствие человека так на него повлияло что-ли? Обычно он спит, ну максимум, около 4 часов, а потом просыпается, от не самых приятных снов, а тут просто вырубило. Давно он так хорошо себя не чувствует. Всё же он, очень социальный человек и две недели без общения выдавили из него все соки.

Фургал сел за небольшой столик, что стоял у них в камере и, взяв свою вилку из держателя, начал есть. Мужчина ел не спеша, посматривая на Навального, который сел обратно на свою койку и взял в руки книгу.

— Тебя за что вообще упекли то? – поинтересовался Сергей, прожевав лапшу.

— Мм? А, да Дегтярев просто обиделся на меня. Я на него информации нарыл и новый фильм выпустил. Вот мне опять срок и пришили. – улыбнулся Алексей, было видно, что для него это даже весело. – Не парься на счет этого. Мне не впервой.

— Пиздец тебя мотают, конечно. Удивлен, что до сих пор не посадили. – вскинул брови Фургал, отправляя очередную порцию еды в рот.

— Рычагов давления не хватает. Я чист и прозрачен! – гордо заявил Навальный, на что Сергей лишь хмыкнул.

— В твоих снах, разве что. – политик выпил воду с приправой и выкинул пустую упаковку. Его скоро тошнить начнет от этих дошираков и ролтонов. – Хотя, вынужден признать, ваши разоблачительные фильмы очень интересные.

— Ты смотрел наши фильмы? – с заискивающей улыбкой спросил юрист.

— Только некоторые. "Он вам не Димон" по-моему, является не признанным шедевром.

— Ох, спасибо огромное! Правда, за такие слова тебе могут ещё накинуть.

— Да мне уже не страшно.

Сергей подошел к зеркалу и провел ладонью по подбородку, на котором уже начинает прорезаться щетина. Он достал из шкафчика щетку и включил воду. Мужчина сначала умылся, а затем начал чистить зубы. Идиллия. Вроде бы они с Навальным ни о чем не говорят, но, тем не менее, просто от присутствия постороннего человека становится легче, даже как-то уютнее. Впервые он чувствовал себя тут хоть немного защищенным.

— Я удивлен, что тебя ко мне поселили. – прополоскав рот сказал политик, он вытер лицо и немного волосы.

— А? Да на меня места в камерах не хватило. Другие участки и так забиты, а тут ещё и новичков привели. Я на самом деле сам удивлен, что меня именно к тебе подселили. Хотя я даже рад. Хоть в приятной компании сидеть буду.

— Взаимно, Алексей. – Фургал сел на свою койку. Теперь хоть с кем-то поговорить можно.

— Леша. Можешь называть меня Леша. – поправил соседа Навальный. – Не знаешь во сколько тут прогулка?

— Хорошо, Леша. Я, четно, без понятия. – пожал плечами Фургал.

— В смысле? Тебя что не выпускают? – Алексей наконец посмотрел на собеседника и отложил книгу.

— Неа. Меня вообще никуда не выпускают, ну кроме душа. – ответил Сергей, смотря на то, как всё сильнее и сильнее хмурится Навальный.

Правда, на счет душа политик не против. Он туда один ходит, чтобы не пересекаться с другими заключенными. И это даже плюс. По крайней мере не придётся сталкиваться с реальными потенциальными преступниками, а значит шанс возможного насилия над ним понижается в разы.

Алексей наблюдал за соседом и видел, что мужчина очень сильно подавлен, хотя буквально минуту назад, казалось, что нет. Юрист отложил книгу, встал и подошел к Фургалу.

— Что это? – спросил Навальный. Обводя мужчину перед ним взглядом, он зацепился за ключицу. Ему показалось или там правда синяк? – Прошу, скажи, что тебя тут не избивают.

Сергей повел плечами и отошел к своей койке. Он не любит врать. До полноценного избиения ещё не дошло, хотя пара синяков все-таки присутствует.

— Мудилы. – зло выдал Алексей. – Сильно болит?

— Это просто синяк. Ничего страшного.

— Так значит мне не показалось… Серёж, ты пытался об этом рассказать?

Фургал прикусил себе кончик языка. Когда он успел стать таким неосторожным в словах? Неужели так на него действует асоциализация?

— Кому? Адвокату? Мы почти не разговариваем, а если и говорим, то в камере всегда следователь, так что я не могу ни о чем рассказать. – чуть раздраженно ответил политик.

— Это противозаконно. – Фургал издал грустный смешок.

— Закон говоришь? Думаешь его соблюдают в моем отношении? – Навальный ничего на это не ответил. – Не впутывайся в это. А то тебе дороже выйдет.

— Я и так уже впутался.

— Идиот… Давай закроем эту тему. – Фургал наконец повернулся лицом к Алексею.

— И оставим все так?

— Прекрати. Я не маленький ребёнок, чтобы не справиться с этим, а ты мне не друг, чтобы я тебя хоть во что-то посвящал. Все. Разговор закрыт. – Сергей повесил полотенце на крючок и сел на свою койку. Он достал из тумбочки книгу и начал читать.

— Но в душ то хоть когда водят, скажешь? – напряженно спросил Алексей.

— Четверг, 8 вечера.

— Спасибо.

Как-то неприятно все в итоге вышло. Наверное не стоило вот так напирать на Серёжу с расспросами. А собственно на что он рассчитывал? На то что Фургал сразу все ему расскажет и бросится в объятия? Действительно идиот.

***

С момента их перепалки они не разговаривали вообще. Пару раз заходила охрана, чтобы проверить все ли в порядке и видели, как Фургал читает, а Навальный что-то пишет или рисует у себя в блокноте. Было тихо, однако уже не давяще тихо, а как-то по-спокойному. Было около 4 часов, когда в камеру принесли передачу, на имя Сергея Ивановича.

— Помочь? – спросил Леша, откладывая блокнот. На что получил раздраженный взгляд, из разряда "И сам справлюсь!".

Сейчас Фургал больше походил на обиженного ребёнка, чем на высокопоставленного политика. Зрелище, конечно, забавное, но так продолжаться не должно.

— Серёж, ты прости меня. Мне правда не стоило лезть к тебе… – начал Алексей. – Я бы сам так отреагировал, если бы незнакомый человек доставал такими расспросами.

— Ладно. Поставь чайник, мне прислали печенье. Много. И не только печенье. – Фургал начал доставать все что было в коробке. Упаковка воды, макароны, гречка, колбаса, печенье разных вкусов и конфеты.

— Ого. Мне бы столько присылали, когда я был под стражей. – улыбнулся Леша, включая кипятильник в розетку. – Кто-то решил устроить тебе сладкую жизнь. Часто что-то такое приходит?

— Где-то два раза в неделю. Правда, обычно там что-то мясное, а не сладкое. Ну нарезная колбаса там…

— Люди и правда тебя любят. – на это Фургал лишь смущённо улыбнулся.

Фургал разложил все на столе, думая, что убрать, а что оставить. Выбор пал на пряники с земляникой, овсяное печенье и шоколадные конфеты. Естественно, выбор делался при участии Лёши. Как раз к этому времени подоспел чайник.

— Когда придет твой адвокат? – спросил политик, разливая кипяток по кружкам.

— Не знаю пока. Мои ребята сейчас ищут подходящего. – ответил Навальный, пододвигая свою кружку к себе. – Погоди, ты что разбавляешь чай холодной водой?

— Ну, да. Я не пью кипяток. – брови Леши поднялись на лоб, а Фургал лишь ехидно улыбнулся и отпил из своей кружки.

***

За чаепитием они разговаривали на отвлеченные темы.

— А, что с пальцем то случилось? – спросил Леша, глазами указывая на правую руку мужчины.

— Несчастный случай в детстве. – Сергей не смущался своей травмы, но все равно говорить о ней не очень приятно.

Видимо, Алексей понял это, потому что дальнейших расспросов не было. За что Серёжа был благодарен, не хотелось вспоминать о разбитых мечтах детства.

Они даже не заметили, когда время перевалило за восемь вечера. Разговаривали вообще обо всем, абсолютно, даже каким-то образом затронули предпочтения в порно. Фургал действительно наслаждался беседой, ведь быть тут в одиночестве столь продолжительное время довольно тяжеловато.

— Завтра попробую устроить прогулку на свежем воздухе. Хочешь увидеть солнце?

— Лёш, ты даже не представляешь насколько. – хмыкнул мужчина. Он встал, потянулся и зевнул. Несмотря на то, что он встал поздно, ему уже хотелось спать.

— Ложись, отдохни. А я буду охранять твой сон. – хмыкнул Навальный. У него усталости ни в одном глазу.

— Спасибо, мой верный пес. – поддел Фургал и они оба улыбнулись. Сергей сходил отлил, а затем начал переодеваться в одежду для сна.

Днем это как-то ускользнуло от внимания Навального, поэтому сейчас он рассматривал светлую спину сокамерника. И там правда были синяки.

Захотелось сказать об этом, но утренняя ссора остановила. Если захочет Фургал сам все расскажет и покажет.

Сергей же закрыл глаза, привычно отвернувшись к стене, и, довольно быстро, уснул, оставив Навального наедине со своими мыслями.


	3. День 2

На улице так жарко, почти невозможно. От нагретого асфальта тоже поднимается тепло и становится невероятно душно. Однако, все это доставляло удовольствие. Сергей любил летнее солнце, особенно, когда оно греет его. В центре всегда оживленно. Дети с родителями, мамы с колясками, подростки, весело переговаривающиеся между собой. На него толком никто не обращает внимания и мужчина этим пользуется.

Где-то неподалёку слышны звуки игры на гитаре и пение. Там, дальше, ближе к центральному фонтану. Мужчина направляется туда. Совсем скоро он уже видит группу подростков. Они сидят на асфальте, двое играют на гитарах, остальные подпевают.

Сергей остановился чуть поодаль и просто слушал. Ему нравится нынешняя молодёжь. Они очень идейные, целеустремлённые, умные, а ещё очень талантливые. Смотреть одно удовольствие. Фургал поправляет солнцезащитные очки и идет к одной из лавочек. Сзади подростки катаются на скейтах, велосипедах, роликах и смеются, радостно взвизгивают, люди не спеша гуляют и отовсюду раздаются веселые голоса. Все так спокойно. Так приятно гулять по городу без охраны, привлекающей столько излишнего внимания. Все же он тоже человек. Конечно, его даже так узнают, подходят здороваются. Кто-то спрашивает о жизни, о том как дела лично у него и на пару минут это позволяет представить, что он простой человек, а не губернатор на плечах которого судьба целого региона.

Кажется певцы его заметили, потому что начали активно махать и просить подойти. Сергей сконфуженно сжался, но все таки встал и подошел, под заинтересованные взглядами.

— Сергей Иванович, а мы все думали вы, не вы! Отдыхаете? – спросил один из парней.

— Да. Сегодня получилось выбраться в город. Вот... гуляю. – с улыбкой ответил Фургал. Он снял очки и прицепил их на горлышко футболки.

— Есть какие предпочтения? Можем сыграть!

— Ох, ну что вы, не стоит... – сразу начал отнекиваться Сергей.

— Да ладно! Нам не трудно, вам приятно. Ну так что? – спросила девушка.

— Виктор Цой? – чуть смущённо выдал политик. – Знаете что-нибудь?

— Стыдно не знать, Сергей Иванович! Классика как-никак. Хотите что-то конкретное?

— На ваше усмотрение, ребят. – пожал плечами Фургал.

Группа переглянулась и что-то в этом было. Будто они общались телепатически. Сергей даже почувствовал себя немного лишним. Девушки достали свои смартфоны и начали активно что-то искать.

— Можете пока сесть на лавочку. – предложила одна из них и Фургал лишь кивнул. Наверное действительно не стоит вот так тут стоять.

Какое-то всему ещё была тишина. Музыканты переговаривались, советовались, а потом наконец зазвучала гитара.

_Вместо тепла - зелень стекла,_

_Вместо огня - дым,_

_Из сетки календаря выхвачен день._

_Красное солнце сгорает дотла,_

_День догорает с ним,_

_На пылающий город падает тень._

_Перемен! - требуют наши сердца._

_Перемен! - требуют наши глаза._

_В нашем смехе и в наших слезах,_

_И в пульсации вен:_

_"Перемен!_

_Мы ждем перемен!"_

Сказать что Фургал быть в шоке? Нет. Наоборот он был даже рад выбору молодых. Эта песня более чем подходит их поколению.

_Электрический свет продолжает наш день,_

_И коробка от спичек пуста,_

_Но на кухне синим цветком горит газ._

_Сигареты в руках, чай на столе - эта схема проста,_

_И больше нет ничего, все находится в нас._

_Перемен! - требуют наши сердца._

_Перемен! - требуют наши глаза._

_В нашем смехе и в наших слезах,_

_И в пульсации вен:_

_"Перемен!_

_Мы ждем перемен!"_

Когда посторонние люди начали открыто подпевать Фургал ощутил какую-то окрыленность. Он живет среди действительно сильных людей.

В груди с огромной силой разгорелся огонь гордости. Они свободный народ.

_Мы не можем похвастаться мудростью глаз_

_И умелыми жестами рук,_

_Нам не нужно все это, чтобы друг друга понять._

_Сигареты в руках, чай на столе - так замыкается круг,_

_И вдруг нам становится страшно что-то менять._

_Перемен! - требуют наши сердца._

_Перемен! - требуют наши глаза._

_В нашем смехе и в наших слезах,_

_И в пульсации вен:_

_"Перемен!_

_Мы ждем перемен!"_

_Перемен! - требуют наши сердца._

_Перемен! - требуют наши глаза._

_В нашем смехе и в наших слезах,_

_И в пульсации вен:_

_"Перемен!_

_Мы ждем перемен!"_

Под конец Фургал и сам, в унисон, подпевал молодым. Прекрасная песня, прекрасное исполнение и прекрасное ощущение единства со всеми. Люди начали аплодировать и Сергей вместе с ними. Он был так счастлив, что сейчас он тут и что в его краю есть такая молодёжь.

***

Пробуждение было на удивление мягким. Никто и ничто его не тревожило, он просто плавно выплыл из сна, чувствуя себя отдохнувшим. Хотя некоторая доля разочарования присутствовала, он по-прежнему в камере, а не дома с семьёй.

Сон был настолько теплым, что холодные стены изолятора пустили лёгкий озноб по спине. Проснулся он ещё позже, чем в прошлый раз, что сильно напрягло.

Навального в камере не было, что немного насторожило, однако на столе он увидел записку, которую тут же взял в руку.

«Ушел на встречу с адвокатом. Не беспокойся, если не вернусь к твоему пробуждению. - А.Н.»

Это немного успокоило. Возможно хоть Алексей сможет спокойно поговорить со своим адвокатом. Хотя, сейчас Фургал понимал, что если Навальный уйдёт, ему будет тяжело снова привыкать к одиночеству, если даже один день с человеком, из плоти и крови, действует на него так благотворно.

Пока Леши нет, Сергей заварил себе чая и достал присланные пряники. Вот как он съест столько сладкого? Учитывая, что ни он, ни Анатольевич не являются сладкоежками.

Мужчина посмотрел на ручку и блокнот Алексея, что лежали рядом с запиской. Пару мгновений он сидел в раздумьях, а затем всё-таки потянулся к ним. Мужчина взял в руки блокнот и ручку. Затем открыл его посередине, вырвал лист и взял ручку.

Он посидел немного, думая что написать, но мысли были настолько хаотичны, что Фургал не мог сконцентрироваться. Сергей вздохнул.

Он скучает по родным, по друзьям, по краю. Даже по сверлящим, в выходные, соседям сверху скучает. Фургал отложил все в сторону и поднялся, подходя к умывальнику. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало, отмечая про себя, что надо будет побриться. В принципе он не выглядел уже настолько усталым, просто подавленным. Сергей подошел к решётке и схватился за неё руками, стараясь посмотреть, что сейчас происходит снаружи, однако по близости никого не оказалось, даже охраны.

— Блять... – выдохнул Иванович, прижимаясь лбом к решетке. Хоть бы радио включили, а то в такой тишине невероятно напряжно.

Фургал не знал, сколько так простоял, но когда он услышал шаги по коридору, отошел от решетки, для безопасности. В сопровождение охраны в камеру зашел Алексей. Довольным он не выглядел, но и сильно грустным тоже.

— О ты проснулся! Как спалось? – кик ни в чем не бывало спросил Навальный.

— Хорошо, спасибо... – взгляд Фургала был устремлен на левую руку Алексея. – Где ты взял гитару?

— Адвокат принес. Ребята попросили принести её, чтобы мне тут было не так скучно. – ответил мужчина. Фургал вздохнул и потер лоб. – Могу что-нибудь сыграть, если хочешь.

— Давай. Сыграй что-нибудь на твое усмотрение.

— Тогда как насчет Виктора Цоя?

— Давай Группу крови. – попросил Фургал. Навальный кивнул. Он сел на свою койку и начал настраивать гитару.

— О чем говорили с адвокатом? – спросил Фургал с некоторым напряжением.

— Сегодня у нас была чисто ознакомительная встреча. Я ещё не работал с этим человеком, так что сегодня мы говорили только о том, что происходит в мире. – пояснил Алексей. – В Беларуси начались протесты.

— Протесты? По поводу чего?

— Выборы. Лукашенко нарисовал себе 80%, вот люди и вышли. Сейчас там происходят стычки мирных граждан с военными и ОМОНом. По всей стране.

— Они используют оружие? - спросил Фургал, наливая себе ещё чая.

— Свето-шумовые, водометы, резиновые пули.

— Пострадавшие?

— Есть. Погибшие тоже есть. - покачал головой Навальный.

Фургал заметно сник от этого, хотя понимал, что это не удивительно. Их страну тоже это ждет, хотя в глубине души Фургал надеялся, что все обойдётся без восстаний и разрушений.

Навальный провел пальцами по грифу и зажал струны, проверяя, как они звучат. А затем начал играть. Сергей сжал в пальцах кружку и сел ближе к Алексею. Так спокойнее.

_Тёплое место, но улицы ждут отпечатков наших ног._

_Звёздная пыль, на сапогах._

_Мягкое кресло, клетчатый плед, не нажатый вовремя курок._

_Солнечный день, в ослепительных снах…_

_Группа крови на рукаве, мой порядковый номер на рукаве._

_Пожелай мне удачи в бою, пожелай мне…_

_Не остаться в этой траве, не остаться в этой траве._

_Пожелай мне удачи, пожелай мне удачи…_

_И есть чем платить, но я не хочу победы любой ценой._

_Я никому не хочу ставить ногу на грудь._

_Я хотел бы остаться с тобой, просто остаться с тобой…_

_Но высокая в небе звезда зовёт меня в путь._

_Группа крови на рукаве, мой порядковый номер на рукаве._

_Пожелай мне удачи в бою, пожелай мне…_

_Не остаться в этой траве, не остаться в этой траве._

_Пожелай мне удачи, пожелай мне удачи…_

Подпевать Навальному было приятно. Не громко, чуть хрипло, но от всего сердца. Жаль что он, ввиду своей травмы, не может играть на гитаре. Удивительно было что по ту сторону решетки им тоже начали подпевать, это была охрана. Правду говорят, Цой жив.

Они спели ещё его песен, Кукушка, Звезда по имени Солнце, а потом Леша начал просто бреньчать какую-то простую мелодию, пока они разговаривали. Речь зашла о Хабаровске и Навальный рассказал, что люди продолжают выходить, не смотря ни на что. Пошутили, посмеялись.

***

День они заканчивали уже очень поздно. Было уже заполночь, а они до сих пор не спали.

— Ты брал мой блокнот? - спросил Алексей.

— Да, я хотел что-нибудь написать, поэтому вырвал листок. Я ничего не читал. - ответил Фургал, прожевав бутерброд с колбасой.

— Не оправдывайся. В следующий раз дождись меня, ладно?

— Ладно. У меня остался лишний бутер, будешь? - спросил Сережа, пододвигая его к соседу.

— Конечно, почему нет. - Навальный взял бутерброд и начал жевать. Он в отличае от Фургала, что весь день поедал какие-то печеньки и прянички, толком не ел.

Это был хороший, спокойный день. Гитара покоилась под кроватью Лёши, ожидая своего следующего часа. Почему-то рядом с Навальным не было какой-то потребности в разговорах, с ним просто было спокойно.

— Сыграешь завтра ещё на гитаре? - спросил Иванович.

— Конечно. Правда пальцы немного болят, давненько уже не играл. - пожаловался Алексей, встряхивая рукой. Это вызвало улыбку. - А ты когда-нибудь играл?

— Немного, пока не случилось это. - Фургал поднял правую руку, показывая отсутствие пальца.

— Как ты так? - поинтересовался Навальный.

— Вышел с друзьями по банкам пострелять. Оружие отдало и вот. - больше Фургал ничего не сказал. В этом было что-то ностальгично-смиренное, что заставило улыбнуться.

Навальный взял старую записку, перевернул её на другую сторону и написал что-то. А затем передал Сереже.

«Завтра пойдем на прогулку. Я обо всем договорился.»

Видеть, как губы беззвучно говорят "Спасибо" и мягкую улыбку Фургала, было безмерно приятно и это чувство теплом разливалось по телу. В записке не было ничего особого, он мог сказать об этом и вслух, но так интереснее.


	4. День 3

— Лёш, я видел улицу. Не обязательно было мне глаза закрывать. – возмущался Фургал, хотя был вовсе не против. Наоборот, даже улыбался. Он периодически касался рук Навального кончиками пальцев, а второй рукой водил в воздухе, чтобы никуда не врезаться.

— Да ладно. Так ведь интереснее! – в голосе Алексея тоже слышались веселые нотки.

Если абстрагироваться от того где они сейчас и через что каждый из них проходит, то можно даже подумать, что они просто гуляют. Фургал уже чувствует прохладный ветерок. Он вызывает лёгкий озноб, с непривычки. Сергей чувствовал теплое дыхание оппозиционера где-то в области уха, что вызывало контраст с ветром, посылая по телу приятные мурашки. Руки Леши были грубоватыми, кожа на пальцах загрубела от постоянной работы с бумагой. Однако, ладони были все такие же теплые, даже почти горячие.

Навальный в этот момент только благодарил охранника, который не торопил их. Он вообще как будто не здесь был, смотрел куда-то в сторону, витая в облаках, и это им только на руку. Шли они довольно медленно, но вот наконец они вышли на спортплощадку и Алексей заулыбался шире.

— Готов увидеть мир?

— Ещё спрашиваешь?

Когда руки убрали с глаз, Фургал ещё секунду просто стоял. Затем открыл сначала один глаз, затем второй. Внутри забурлил какой-то детский восторг. Сергей не думал, что может испытать такую радость, просто смотря на небо, затянутое серыми облаками. Москва, что ещё сказать?

Теперь Иванович понимал, почему Леша просил надеть что-нибудь спортивное. Он оглядел площадку. Различные турники и снаряды, беговые дорожки, футбольные ворота и корзины для баскетбола. На выходе стояла охрана из трех человек. По коже опять пробежали мурашки, что заставило немного поежиться, а затем о его спину ударилась ладонь Навального.

— Ты водишь. – сказал мужчина и отбежал чуть в сторону.

— Чего? Ты о чем? – не совсем понял Фургал.

— Ты водишь. – повторил Навальный. – Догоняй.

— Эм, Леш, мы уже не дети, чтобы в догонялки играть. – улыбнулся Фургал, сложив руки на груди.

— Ой, да ладно тебе! Один раз можно. – начал упрашивать Алексей, зачесывая волосы назад пальцами.

— Не буду я гоняться за тобой. – покачал головой Фургал.

— Ну хорошо. – Алексей подошел к сокамернику. – И что же ты хочешь?

Какое-то время они просто стояли молча, а затем Сергей хлопнул Лешу по плечу и побежал к снарядам.

— Чтобы ты меня догонял! – на ходу крикнул политик.

— Эй! Так не честно! – вскрикнул Алексей разводя руками. Его только что обвели вокруг пальца.

— Будешь стоять, вообще меня не догонишь! – Фургал залез на один из снарядов и сел там.

— Ну держись, старик!

Навальный ринулся за мужчиной. Снаряд был круговым, залаз с четырех сторон, по кругу кольца, по которым можно пройтись на руках, а сверху прутья, по которым тоже можно пролезть или сидеть. Посередине от каждого залаза, есть балки к центральному шесту, который выглядел как крест. Какое-то время Сергей сидел спокойно, но когда почувствовал надвигающуюся опасность, встал на прутья и пошел к середине данной "паутины". Затем сел на один из прутьев и оттолкнувшись ногами от круга проскользил на животе до центрального шеста и сел уже там. Как будто в детство вернулся.

Внутри бурлили азарт и энергия, которые мужчина чувствовал, в последний раз, когда возился с младшим сыном. Алексей подбежал сразу к центру и подпрыгнул, хватаясь за трубу и пытаясь поймать Фургала за ноги. Сергей не мог не начать смеяться. В кои-то веки, он чувствует себя живым. Навальный чуть походил под крестом, смотря на Губернатора. Он может его достать, просто хочется немного подурачиться и повеселить Сергея, учитывая, что тот безвылазно сидел в камере «Лефортово». Это было просто дурачество и они оба это понимали. Фургал откинулся назад, повисая на тренажере, одними ногами, и смотря на Алексея вверх тормашками. Навальный расползся в улыбке. Он подошел к мужчине и тыкнул пальцем в его живот.

— Ты водишь. – пару секунд мужчина смотрел на Фургала. – Помочь слезть или сам?

— Сам справлюсь! – заявил Сережа. Губернатор перекинул ноги и спрыгнул со снаряда.

Он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Лешу, но того уже и след простыл. Политик растерянно оглянулся и увидел Алексея уже на баскетбольной площадке, и он явно ждал.

Мужчина хмыкнул и начал идти в его сторону. Где-то за метров десять, Сергей рванул к Навальному, а тот рванул от него. При развороте, краем глаза, Алексей заметил непонятливые взгляды охраны. Ну да, не каждый день ты увидишь как два взрослых мужика, два политика, известных на всю страну, гоняются друг за другом, пытаясь осалить.

Алексей был быстрым, в связи с тем, что последние пару лет активно занимался спортом, но Сергей более маневренным, поэтому часто ускользал от руки, что тянулась к нему. Хотя часто она была очень близко. Периодически они останавливались, чтобы отдышаться и Фургал чувствовал боль в грудной клетке и легкое першение в горле, однако это не мешало ему искренне наслаждается игрой.

Даже солнце выглянуло из-за серых облаков, заливая площадку ярким светом. На мгновение, вышедшее, солнце ослепило Фургала и он запнулся, начиная падать. Послышалось шипение, ведь мужчина проскользил ладонями по бетону. Сергей посмотрел на ободранные ладони, когда к нему подбежал Алексей. Он опустился рядом и посмотрел на ободранные руки.

— Ты как? На ровном месте споткнулся. – обеспокоенно спросил Навальный, положив ладонь на плечо.

— Стыд и позор мне. Уже нормально бегать не могу. – хмыкнул Сергей, вытирая руки о штаны. На его лице была спокойная улыбка, хотя ладони неприятно саднили.

Он резко откинулся назад, ложась на землю. Какое-то время оба пытались отдышаться. У Сергея даже голова закружилась.

— В баскетбол уже не поиграем. А жаль. Я там мяч видел. – вздохнул юрист, ложась рядом. Асфальт был холодным, а от Алексея шло тепло, поэтому Фургал придвинулся к нему, еле касаясь своим плечом его и смотря на небо.

— Почему? – спросил губернатор, повернув голову к Алексею. – Просто дай отдышаться и...

— Времени не хватит. В другой раз. К тому же с ободранными ладонями будет больновато. – заявил Навальный.

Фургал закрыл глаза на то, что Леша его перебил. Сегодня он сделал для него намного больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Однако, Серёжа хотел сделать Навальному приятно, за такой подарок. Он придвинулся ближе и обнял мужчину одной рукой, положив голову на грудь. Вдруг стало так спокойно. Алексей был теплым, а ещё, кажется, задержал дыхание, внимательно наблюдая за действиями политика. Однако после этого ничего не последовало, кроме тихого: "Пошли в баскетбоооол".

Навальный не смог сдержать смеха. Он положил ладонь на спину Фургала и похлопал по ней. То как Сергей протянул эту "о" было прекрасно.

— Слезай. Представляешь, как это выглядит? – отсмеявшись, заявил Леша.

Пару секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга, а потом Фургал резко поднялся, чувствуя смущение. Как же он рад, что научился скрывать подобные эмоции, когда нужно, а то зарделся бы от стыда. Правда, чего это он? Алексей тоже поднялся и с лёгкой улыбкой, погладил политика по плечу и Сергей как то больно остро отреагировал на прикосновение. Он весь напрягся, а затем двинул плечом, скидывая руку.

— Пошли играть. – на это Навальный только кивнул. Не хотелось смущать Сергея ещё больше.

Они прошли к кольцу и юрист взял мяч, пару раз ударяя им о землю.

Алексей улыбался, в глазах опять загорелся огонь. Этот огонь Фургал видел в его глазах всякий раз, как мужчина выступал на митингах или в выпущенных расследованиях. Этот огонь бросал вызов, как бы спрашивая "А на что ты способен?". Навальный был бойцом, взгляд его выдавал с головой, как и его острый язык. Да и выдержка оппозиционера просто поражала. Сколько раз его сажали в СИЗО или под домашний арест, сколько штрафовали, давили на семью и близких, сколько покушались на жизнь и здоровье. Зеленка в 2017, когда ему пришлось уехать в другую страну, дабы получить медицинскую помощь, отравление в спецприемнике в 2019, когда все это оправдали аллергией. Однако, Навальный не прекращал, не останавливался, продолжал упорно бороться, снимать разоблачения и вести эфиры. Это невероятно сильный человек, который достоин уважения.

Алексей кинул мяч политику и тот поймал. Фургал тоже не лыком шит. Он не менее слабый человек, чем Навальный. Хотя ему не хватает храбрости так открыто идти против Кремля. Однако даже так, тот смог его достать, сфабриковав это отвратительное дело. Обвинив Сергея в том, чего он не совершал.

Губернатор был раньше врачом терапевтом, а позже неврологом, где собственно и выработал свой стержень, который лишь закалила работа с братьями на ООО "Алькума", в должности генерального директора. Его не сломать. Однако угрозы и оскорбления в адрес его приемной дочери и бывшей жены он терпеть не мог, за что и получил пару раз.

Сейчас думая об этом он испытывал странные чувства, смотря на Навального, который сейчас пытался выхватить у него мяч из рук. Сергей пытался обойти его, но юрист стоял, как стена, заслоняя кольцо. У него есть шанс докинуть, поэтому стоит попробовать. 

Сергей ещё раз ударяет по земле, хватает в руки и пытается кинуть, но Алексей таки выбивает мяч и он катится в середину поля. Оба мужчины рванули к нему. Никто из них не хочет проигрывать. Оба уже подустали, но Навальный делает рывок вперёд и все-таки первый добегает до мяча. Фургал же останавливается, упираясь руками в колени и пытается отдышаться. Да, сидя ровно в кресле, он уже отвык от таких активных действий.

— Ты как, нормально?

— Да. – заверил Сергей, а затем выбил мяч из рук Алексея. – Просто пытаюсь тебя отвлечь!

От неожиданности Леша сделал шаг назад и мяч покатился в сторону охраны, наблюдающей за ними все это время. Сергей пошел за ним. Он остановился прямо перед ними и взял спорт инвентарь в руки.

— Ребят, не хотите с нами? – дружелюбно поинтересовался Сергей, посмотрев на охрану. Вчетвером всяко будет интересней играть.

— Отвали. Иди вон со своим ебырем играй, педик. – Фургал аж не нашелся чего ответить на такую грубость. Он ведь лишь предложил, можно было просто ответить "нет" и Сергей сразу бы вернулся к Навальному. Зачем грубить то?

— Могли бы просто сказать "нет". – пробурчал Фургал.

Он уже собрался уходить, как его резко дернули за плечо. Мужчина даже выронил мяч, от неожиданности. Дальше был резкий удар в поддых, от которого перехватило дыхание. За что?

Фургал почувствовал, как начинает шататься, а горло дерет от кашля. Они не бьют по лицу, это он знает, поэтому следующий удар приходится в спину, из-за чего политик падает и обдирает, ещё раз, и так оборонные руки. Затем его пинают в живот ещё раз и мужчина падает на бок и сразу же сжимается, подгибая ноги к груди, а руками закрывая голову. Несколько пинков по спине и ногам. Сергей закусывает губу, чтобы не закричать.

— Какого черта вы творите?! – слышится крик Леши, уже совсем рядом. Видимо Навальный бежал к ним.

Он подбежал и сел рядом, закрывая Сергея собой. Губернатор сейчас получает просто ни за что. Охранники ничего не отвечают, просто отходят, не желая иметь дела с оппозиционером. Только когда горячая ладонь касается напряженного плеча, Серёжа расслабляется и пытается сесть. Тело болит, а руки отдают пульсирующим жаром.

Кажется лучше им вернуться в камеру. Небо опять заволокли серые облака, скрывая солнце. Никто не говорит больше ни слова, хотя видно, что Алексей порывается покрыть всех матом, но сдерживает себя. Когда их закрывают в камере Навальный подходит к Фургалу и тот сразу обнимает. Причем сильно и прижимается. Леша немного стоит в ступоре, а затем так же сильно обнимает в ответ.

— Сильно болит? – шепотом спрашивает Навальный на ухо Фургала. Тот качает головой, утыкаясь носом в плечо Леши. Юрист вздыхает и поглаживает Серёжу по голове. Фургала потряхивает и Алексей знает, что он на грани. – Можно...

Одно слово и Сергей срывается. Он не рыдает в голос и не цепляется за Навального, он просто всхлипывает и глотает подступающие к горлу слезы. Как же обидно. Его избили просто ни за что. Леша ничего не говорит, просто обнимает, чуть покачиваясь и поглаживая по волосам.

Такая молчаливая поддержка помогает намного сильнее успокаиваний и слов по типу "Все будет хорошо!", вскоре Фургал успокаивается. Дрожь спадает и всхлипов больше не слышно. Только чуть тяжелое дыхание.

Серёжа отступает и Навальный послушно отпускает его, чтобы тот помыл руки. К врачу они конечно не пойдут. Ранки неприятно щиплет от мыла, но это остужает горящие ладони. Завтра все будет болеть. Алексей в это время наливает им чая.

— Леша... – тихо зовет Серёжа сокамерника. Тот моментально отзывается таким же тихим "Мм?" – Обнимешь меня ещё раз?

В объятьях Навального спокойно и тепло, пусть сейчас и немного больно. Оппозиционер кивает. Они садятся на кровать, и Леша дает Фургалу кружку о которую тот начинает греть руки. Мужчина обнимает Сергея одной рукой и тот кладет голову на плечо юриста, прижимаясь ближе. Леша начинает рассказывать какие-то истории со съемок и Сергей ловит себя на том, что улыбается. Тело болит, но морально ему хорошо и спокойно. Ему спокойно с Алексеем.

***

Алексей поглаживает Фургала по волосам, чуть зарываясь в них пальцами. Сережа полулежит рядом, устроив голову на его плече, и сопит. Губернатор уснул в таком положении, под тихий бубнеж со стороны Навального. А сам оппозиционер и не был против.

Где-то внутри горел тёплый огонек, что сейчас грел его. Это не было похоже на тот огонь дружбы, который он испытывал например к Кире Ярмыш или Илье Яшину. Скорее он чувствовал его только в компании своей жены, Юли. Неужели он влюбился в Фургала? За такой короткий срок?

Алексей никогда не был таким падким на это чувство, но эти отвратительные "бабочки в животе", как говорят в Интернете, прямо сейчас доканывали мужчину. У них с Юлей всегда были свободные отношения, но они этим никогда не пользовались. Не встречалось таких людей, а тут нарисовалось это чудо из Хабаровска... что же ему теперь с этим делать?


	5. День 4 (Часть 1)

Сергей лежал с закрытыми глазами уже минут 5-6, просто наслаждаясь непривычным теплом. Кажется, вчера он уснул, пока Алексей что-то оживленно ему рассказывал. Сейчас же мужчина чувствовал руку, что приятно давила на его талию. От Навального исходило приятное тепло, поэтому Фургал прижался спиной к Алексею, зажмурившись от удовольствия. Мужчина улыбался. Он не хотел бы, чтобы это заканчивалось. Рядом с юристом спокойно, почти так же спокойно, как было с его женой, когда-то. Политик осторожно перевернулся, стараясь не разбудить Навального, и приоткрыл глаза, смотря на спокойное лицо соседа.

На удивление тот факт, что он лежит в кровати с мужчиной никак не разозлил или смутил. Фургал осторожно потянулся и коснулся подбородка Алексея, погладив ямочку. Сергей придвинулся ближе и вздрогнул, когда Навальный начал двигаться. Политик схватился за руку соседа, не желая, чтобы тот упал. Сергей лежал возле стены, так что ему эта участь не грозила.

Алексей нахмурился, а затем открыл глаза, сонно смотря на политика. Тот, в свою очередь, раздосадовано вздохнул. Полежал, блин. Навальный чуть причмокнул губами, а затем придвинулся ближе к Фургалу, обнимая его и немного прижимая спиной к стене.

— Ты теплый... – пробубнил Леша, закрывая глаза. Ему не хотелось вставать. Там их ждет суровый мир, а тут теплая, пусть и не самая удобная, кровать.

Сергей не сопротивлялся, так и правда намного уютнее. Алексей был горячим, можно было даже подумать, что у него температура, но нет, он просто ходячая батарея. Фургал уткнулся носом в ключицу Навального, прикрывая глаза. Хотя соприкосновение с холодной стеной послало по позвоночнику мурашки.

— Леша, нас не так поймут... – шепотом сказал Серёжа. Алексей недовольно замычал, но все таки сел. А затем сразу застонал, потирая спину.

Да, спать вдвоем на одной маленькой койке было не лучшей идеей в его жизни. Это не теплая широкая кровать, как стоит у него дома. Алексей посмотрел на Фургала, что все ещё лежал, смотря на него и что-то в этом взгляде изменилось, со смиренного на задумчивый.

Алексей достал упаковку доширака из тумбочки и поставил чайник. Сергей сел и посмотрел на юриста. Когда он ушел, внутри все отозвалось протестом и секундным желанием остановить. Хотелось вновь почувствовать тепло, что исходило от мужчины. Это очень смутило и заставило задуматься.

— Ты завтракать не собираешься, я так понимаю. – сказал блоггер, доставая свою кружку. Он подошел к раковине, чтобы помыть её, и посмотрел на себя в зеркало.

На удивление, он выглядел очень даже неплохо, немного устало и с прорезающейся щетиной, но вполне приемлемо. И чувствовал он себя хорошо, не считая боли в спине. Через отражение, он посмотрел на Фургала, который поднялся и пошел к своей койке. Сергей казался каким-то потерянным и даже немного расстроенным.

— Эй... у тебя все хорошо? – прямо спросил Алексей. Он поставил кружку на раковину и подошел к Фургалу.

— Обними. – тихо попросил эхс-губернатор. Навальный постоял ещё секунду, а затем приблизился и обнял мужчину перед ним, утыкаясь носом в волосы на затылке.

С чего это? Неужели Леша не ошибся, когда подумал, что Фургал расстроен. Тот прижался к нему спиной и рвано выдохнул.

— Что случилось? – шепотом спросил Навальный, сцепив руки на животе Сергея.

— Я устал. Я хочу домой. Я хочу почувствовать тепло. – выдохнул Фургал. Алексей понимал его даже слишком хорошо. Правда он привыкший, его уже столько раз сажали и штрафовали, что он уже просто привык, а Сережа раньше наверняка с таким не сталкивался.

Навальный сразу вспомнил Олега и внутри кольнуло от чувства вины. Фургал сейчас выглядит прямо, как его младший брат. Расстроенно, подавлено, устало, испуганно. Мужчина прижал соседа к себе, погладив по рукам.

— Ты сильнее, чем кажешься даже сам себе. Ты со всем справишься. – юрист повернул Сергея к себе лицом.

— Я был тут один, пока тебя не привели, Леш... я не знаю, смогу ли справиться с одиночеством, когда тебя выпустят...

— Ты справишься. Поверь, справишься. – с мягкой улыбкой, заверил Алексей и Фургал заставил себя улыбнуться.

Навальный улыбнулся шире и притянул Сергея к себе, обнимая крепче. Он пару раз похлопал мужчину по спине и отпустил, отходя к раковине. Фургал отошел к своей койке, чтобы переодеться. Сегодня нужно подготовить вещи для похода в душ. Мужчина снял футболку и тут же болезненно зашипел. Синяки только начинают проявляться и все очень сильно болит. А главное никто об этом не узнает, кроме охраны и Алексея, что моет кружку в раковине. Оппозиционер каким-то образом все время предельно спокоен и Фургал правда не понимает, как ему удается это.

— Как ты держишься? – спросил экс-губернатор, одевая футболку. В ободранные руки неприятно отдало.

— А как держишься ты? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Навальный.

— Ну, я знаю, что не виновен.

— А ещё? Зачастую этого не хватает для борьбы. – Леша явно подталкивал его к нужной мысли. Пока Фургал размышлял над ответом, Навальный поставил чайник.

— Я знаю, что прав.

— Вот. Так же и я. Знаю, что не виновен и прав. К тому же, я знаю, что за моей спиной стоят друзья и семья, за которых я борюсь. Я хочу дать стране, что люблю лучшую жизнь. Привести к процветанию. К тому же... когда ты борешься за что-то конкретное, перенести все удары судьбы намного легче. – с улыбкой заявил Алексей.

В этом человеке столько позитива, что Фургал сам невольно начал улыбаться. А ведь он прав, бороться намного легче, когда есть за что. Однако, даже у Навального должен быть предел, но власть имущие никак не могут до него достать. И Сергей надеется, что не смогут достать. России нужны такие сильные духом люди.

— Ты когда-нибудь варил макароны в чайнике? – вдруг спросил Алексей. Это выдернуло политика из размышлений, заставляя поднять на него взгляд.

— В студенческие годы, пару раз. У нас тогда сгорела кастрюля, пришлось выкручиваться.

— Ну, по крайней мере, ты не был тем, кто её сжег! – посмеялся Алексей, доставая макароны.

В глазах Навального появился некий азарт и Фургал закусил губу, понимая к чему все идет. Неужели он собрался варить макароны в их чайнике.

— Леш, а может не надо... мало ли сожжешь. Второй чайник нам врятли дадут... – обеспокоенно выдел Сергей, наблюдая за тем, как Леша открывает упаковку макарон.

— Да ладно тебе! – мужчина ободряюще улыбнулся, но спокойнее от этого не стало. – Все будет хорошо!

Опять же Фургал слабо верил в эти заверения. Мужчина скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая за тем, как Леша закидывает в чайник макароны. Это вызвало нервный смех и улыбку. Улыбка на лице Навального расползлась ещё сильнее. Боже, хоть бы все обошлось нормально. Вступать в переговоры с охраной он точно не хочет.

— Сам все будешь объяснять, если спалишь нам чайник. – хмыкнул Фургал, отворачиваясь. Он открыл шкафчик, смотря на то, что есть. Можно сделать пару бутербродов, чтобы перекусить. Живот подтверждающе заурчал. – Кстати, сегодня мы в душ идем, поэтому советую все приготовить заранее.

— Ура! Спасибо, что напомнил. – поблагодарил Алексей.

Сергей вдруг улыбнулся. Это действительно сильно напоминало студенческие годы: шумные посиделки, игра на гитаре, прогулянные пары, бессонные ночи перед сессией. В этот момент к Сергею подошел Навальный, обнимая со спины и заставляя Фургала вздрогнуть от неожиданности. На лице появилась глупая улыбка, которую экс-губернатор никак не мог определить. Просто вдруг стало хорошо и спокойно, даже беспокойство за этот пресловутый чайник прошло. Какое-то вселенское спокойствие.

***

На удивление, макароны вышли вкусными, ему перепало совсем немного, но это было вполне неплохо, учитывая, что чайник остался цел. Однако, когда к решетке подошел охранник, Фургал не мог не напрячься. Алексей поднялся и посмотрел на мужчину по ту сторону.

— Что-то нужно? – спросил Навальный.

— Собирайте вещи. Вас в другую комнату определили. – сказал охранник и Леша с Сергеем переглянулись. С чего бы это?

— Можно доесть? – спросил юрист, показывая на тарелку.

— Можно. Я зайду за вами через 2 часа, будьте готовы.

Мужчины просто кивнули, все ещё пораженные таким известием. Это как минимум странно, что их решили переселить. Алексей сел за стол, продолжая трапезу.

— Кстати, хотел спросить, – начал Фургал, – почему ты не ходишь на завтрак, обед, ужин... мне-то до того, как ты появился, сюда всё приносили. А вот ты просто не ходишь. Почему?

— Меня в прошлом году отравили в спецприемнике. Я просто не хочу вдруг умереть в этот раз. Мало-ли что ударит в голову этим ненормальным. Вдруг что в чай мне подсыпят. – посмеялся Алексей. – Конечно, жить на одних бутербродах тоже не очень, но моя жизнь мне все-таки важнее.

Страшно даже подумать, что Навальный допускает такие мысли, но в тоже время они не безосновательны. Он как-то об этом не задумывался раньше. Фургал поднялся и подошел к тумбе, чтобы собрать вещи в сумку.

Большинство вещей и так лежало там, поэтому мужчина сложил туда только пару футболок, что висели на стуле и костюм, в котором обычно стоит на судах. Сергей даже представлять не хочет, в каком колоссальном напряжении все время находится Алексей. Однако, он все таки находит в силы продолжать улыбаться. От одной этой мысли стало как-то тепло на душе.

Фургал застегнул сумку и обернулся на Алексея, что сейчас тоже начал собирать вещи. На глаза попался блокнот политика, в котором до этого Сергей порывался написать стихи, но остановился. Мужчина потянулся к нему, но Навальный мягко остановил его руку.

— Прости, там много моих личных записей и мыслей, не хочу чтобы их кто-то видел. – сказал Алексей, явно смущенный. – Не то чтобы это был дневник, просто...

— Я понял. Нет, так нет. – улыбается Сергей, убирая руку, но Навальный не отпускает ещё секунды две. Это немного смутило, однако мужчина промолчал.

***

Когда их вели в другую камеру, Навальный периодически посматривал на Фургала, что шел как можно ближе к нему. На его лице не было страха, просто легкое беспокойство. И Алексей мог понять, о чем тот сейчас думает. Если освободилась другая камера, значит, потом, их могут расселить по разным камерам. Сергею не хотелось снова оставаться в одиночестве.

Они зашли в их новое место пребывания и удивились. Эта камера была намного лучше. Просторнее, с холодильником, столом, двумя тумбами у кроватей, шкафом, в который можно повесить костюмы и телевизором на стене.

— Чур та моя! – вскрикивают они одновременно, указывая на кровать справа. ТВ висел прямо напротив неё.

— Я был первым. – говорит Навальный, уверено.

— Размечтался! – поднимает брови Фургал, явно не желая уступать.

Охранник смотрит на них, как на детей малых, что не могут поделить игрушку. Покачал головой, и закрыл за ними решетку.

— Давай на су-е-фа. – предлагает Леша, не желая вступать в ссору. – До первой победы.

— Что? – чуть непонятливо хлопает глазами Сергей.

—Ну... камень-ножницы-бумага. – объясняет политик и Фургал тянет «Ааа».

— Давай. – кивает Сергей и выставляет кулак вперед. – До первой победы.

— До первой победы. – подтверждает Леша и тоже выставляет кулак. – Су-е-фа!

Первый раз оба выбрали бумагу, наверное в надежде что противник выберет камень. Затем ещё пару раундов. На четвертую ничью мужчины уже смеялись из-за абсурдности, однако отдавать кровать никто из них не желал.

— Ладно. Последний раз! – говорил Сергей. – Если опять будет ничья, используем метод со спичками.

— Договорились. – сквозь смешок говорил юрист. – Су-е-фа!

Леша выставляет вперед ножницы, Сергей бумагу. Слышится громкое и довольное «Да!» и на кровать падает кинутая туда сумка Навального. Экс-губернатору немного обидно, но он принимает поражение и идет к соседней кровати. Первым делом они достают сменную одежду и принадлежности для душа. Все-таки сегодня им идти мыться.


End file.
